jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yuya Fungami
, Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |occupation = |affiliation = (fangirls) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Diamond Records |seiyuu = (Anime) Kanbara Daichi (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Phillip Reich }} is a minor character in Diamond is Unbreakable. He is featured as an antagonist in Highway Star, and as an ally in Enigma Boy. Yuya is a motorcycle gang member who was made into a Stand User by Yoshihiro Kira and prompted into attacking the Joestar Group. Selfishly attacking Rohan and Josuke in a high-speed road chase with his Highway Star, Yuya later assists Josuke in the fight against Terunosuke. Appearance Yuya is a young man of average height and slim to fit build. He has a short and his chin is tattooed with a stylized "H☆S", implying the name of his stand - Highway Star. Like Josuke, Okuyasu, and Mikitaka, Yuya wears a dark, modified school uniform. He wears a long, bouffant, light bow tie with the words "Highway" and "Speed King". Personality Introduced as he attacks Josuke from afar, flanked by three female admirers, Yuya comes across as vain, selfish, and cowardly. However, he shows a sense of loyalty, bravery and good skills of deduction when joining the battle against Terunosuke Miyamoto. He is protective towards his three admirers, who, in turn, are very close to him. Terunosuke reveals that when afraid, Yuya tends to touch his chin. Abilities Yuya's mainly automatic Stand is Highway Star, which tracks targets at a speed of 60 km/h in order to efficiently absorb their vitality. This allows Yuya to recover from injuries at a significantly faster pace. Yuya also has a powerful sense of smell. History Background Yuya Fungami is a motorcycle racer who got drunk and suffered an accident. In it, he had his spine damaged and almost all of his bones broken. While in the hospital, he was pierced by Yoshihiro Kira with the Bow and Arrow. Diamond is Unbreakable Highway Star Wanting to heal faster, Yuya used his Stand to absorb energy from people. With his three admirers taking care of him in the hospital, he used his Stand to absorb Rohan Kishibe's energy. Yuya tried to do the same to Josuke, but his location was found by Koichi, and Yuya was confronted by Josuke. Josuke healed him so he could be heavily injured again by Crazy Diamond. He was forced to stay in the hospital for a few more months under the threat of being beaten up again if he tried to use his Stand. Enigma Boy Yuya appears again when Koichi is kidnapped by Terunosuke Miyamoto. Josuke asks him to find Koichi with his heightened sense of smell, but Yuya warns him that this is the only thing he will do, not wanting to be an enemy of Yoshihiro. Josuke agrees, and they both end up finding Tomoko Higashikata shortly before Josuke is turned into a paper by Enigma. Inspired by Josuke's bravery in his attempt to save Koichi, Yuya thinks about how he would do the same for his admirers and saves Josuke and Koichi, after which he is turned into a paper by Terunosuke. Koichi and Josuke save Yuya in return when Terunosuke threatens to tear the paper in which he is imprisoned. Yuya is last seen saying goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto at the end of the part. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Yuya fungami, diu color v14 011.png|Yuya lying in his hospital bed. Yuuya1.png|Yuya smelling a strong source of adrenaline, unaware it's Josuke. Yuuya2.png|Losing composure. Yuya attacked by Crazy Diamond.png|Yuya punched by Crazy Diamond, which heals his body. Yuya beat up.png|Yuya punched out the window by Crazy Diamond. Yuuya4.png|Restored to health. Yuuya5.png|Yuya with his groupies. Yuuya6.png|Distressed about Enigma. Yuuyafullbody.png|Yuya's full body. |-| Anime= Yuya's 1st.png|Yuya's initial appearance, surrounded by his loving groupies. Yuya glaring.png|Glaring at Josuke. Yuya enjoying his stay.png|Yuya relaxing in his hospital bed, asking for one of his groupies to help him urinate. Yuya sucks the life from Josuke.png|Yuya attacks Josuke, draining his nutrients with his Stand. Yuya smelling the rotten peach.png|Demonstrating his superhuman sense of smell by detecting a rotten peach. Yuya smells anger.png|Yuya smelling a strong source of adrenaline, unaware it's Josuke. Crazy D heals Yuya.png|Yuya punched by Crazy Diamond, which heals his body. Yuya knocked out.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond. Yuya found in the fountain.png|Yuya laying unconscious and battered in the hospital's water fountain. Josuke returns to Yuya.png|Reading a book as Josuke asks for his help. Yuya healed by Josuke.jpg|Checking himself out in a mirror Yuya fulling healed.png|Admiring his 'handsome' face, after being healed by Josuke. Yuya prepares to help.png|Yuya strikes a pose, agreeing to help Josuke. Yuya Sniffing the three groupies.jpg|Sniffing out his groupies Yuya's fangils happy.png|Glad that his three groupies have arrived. Sniffing Koichi's bag.jpg|Trying to trace Koichi's scent from his schoolbag. Yuya searching.png|Yuya clarifying his role before warning Josuke Yuy trying to make sense of things.png|Shocked by the mystic Terunosuke's sudden disappearance. Enigma Attacking Yuya.png|Yuya Attacked by Enigma. Terunosuke trapped Yuya in paper.png|Yuya trapped in paper by Terunosuke. Yuya and fangirls at Tonios.png|Yuya and his fangirls enjoying lunch at Tonio Trussardi's restaurant. Fungami Yuya KeyArt.png|Yuya's Key art. Yuya cameo.png|Yuya's early cameo in DU Episode 24. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Yuya featured alongside Kira's minions in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Other= Fungami2p 02.jpg|Yuya as a Di Molto Bene figurine Yuya1.jpg Yuya2.jpg Trivia *The referential phrase "Speed King" on Yuya's bow tie is later used as the name for Jobin Higashikata's stand. **It is also the name of another song by Deep Purple, the band that created the song "Highway Star" which Yuya's Stand is named after. *Yuya's English voice actor Philip Reich would later voice Giorno Giovanna. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:Kira's Stand Users